universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Giorno Giovanna
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - MUDA! MUDA! MUDA Giorno summon his stand, Gold Experience, to send out a series a punch onto the opponents. When taping B rapidly, Gold Experience start rapidly punch more as you slowly walk forward onto the forward. After enough hits, Gold Experience goes back to Giorno and can be reused for 6 seconds. Side B - Savior the taste of pain! Giorno summon Gold Experience to perform a slow-motion punch into the face. This attack can reach a long range and can do great knockout to opponents. The slow-motion punch can also cause the opponents to be unable to act for 3-6 seconds despite by the weight. This attack can be reused for 4 seconds. Up B - WRYYYYYYYYY! Giorno leaps into the air as Gold Experience perform a uppercut. During this, you can get flow for 6 seconds as you can recovery easily with this attack. If you’re near a opponent, you can also perform a hook attack by pressing B during the 6 seconds flowing. Down B - A part opens on dark plains A counterpart where if Girono is attack by a melee damage move, Gold Experience retaliates by rapidly kicking the opponent away. This move can be reused for 3 seconds. Final Smash - Gold Experience Requiem Giorno revealed the Arrow as he stab Gold Experience with it in order to evolve his stand with Gold Experience Requiem. Giorno and Gold Experience Requiem can now momentarily fly through the air, meaning that you can covering much more stage by potentially passing over the opponent and evading many attacks. You can perform your Neutral B, without the need of taping B. Gold Experisnce Requiem last around 25 seconds return back into his form. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Jojo's Bizzare Adventure Category:Shonen Jump Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Teenager Category:Stand User Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Badass Category:Fabulous Category:Blonde Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:People with Family Problems Category:Father Lover Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven Category:Gangsta Category:Overpowered Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Anti-Hero Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:Characters with a badass theme song Category:Internet Meme Category:Good sons of Villians